1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wheels, and particularly, to a wheel with piezoelectric rings and a vehicle having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Many vehicles include wheels and electronic devices, such as radios, an air conditioner, and/or headlights. The electronic devices are usually powered by an internal rechargeable battery. However, the electric power of the battery is easily exhausted and it has to charge the battery frequently, which may consume more energy.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a wheel with piezoelectric rings and a vehicle having the same, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.